1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector terminal, and particularly to a socket connector terminal adapted for electrical connection of a PGA (Pin Gray Array) electrical component to a PCB.
2. Description of Related Arts
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows a conventional socket terminal 9 used in a PGA socket connector for connecting an IC package to a PCB. Each terminal 9 is formed by bending a metal sheet. Each includes a base portion 91 for securing the terminal, a solder portion 92 perpendicularly bent at the bottom end of the base portion 91 and a pair of resilient arms 93 perpendicularly extending from two opposite lateral sides of the base portion 91. Each terminal further includes a contacting portion 94 at free end of each resilient arm 93 and a pair of retaining portions 95 extending from two opposite lateral sides of the base portion 91 below the resilient arms 93. The retaining portions 95 and the base portion are in the metal sheet plane, and the solder portion 92 and resilient arms 93 are perpendicular to the sheet plane.
The resilient arm 93 has a downward-extending portion 931 and an upward-extending portion 932 from the end of the downward-extending portion 931. The downward-extending portion 931 is helpful to increase the length of the upward-extending portion 932 so that the resilient force of the resilient arms will be increased.
However, the width of the whole terminal will increase while the downward-extending portion 931 extends further to lengthen the upward-extending portion 932, which will make every terminal require more metal strip, especially in the wide direction. And more, scraps during manufacturing process will become more.
CN Pat No. 2598181Y issued Molex on Jan. 7, 2004 disclose a socket terminal. The terminal includes three mutually perpendicular walls formed by bending a metal plate, main, left and right wall. A pair of contacting arm extend upwards from the top of the left and right wall. A solder pad perpendicularly bents inwards from the bottom of the left wall and a straight portion extends downward from the bottom of the right wall. The straight portion is helpful the solder of the solder pad.
However, the three walls of the terminal has no help to increase the contacting arms and more it will occupy a larger metal blank.
Hence, an improved socket connector terminal is desired.